


good boy

by smutsonian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sub!Peter Parker, aged up Peter parker, doing nasty things under the table, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: Anonymous asked:can I request uhmm... peter p x prof reader? or atleast dom reader :)) (I went with dom reader)
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: both peter and yn are of age tyvm, public sex, handjobs, d/s relationship, please don’t read if you aren’t into it

Peter hastily follows Y/N as she calmly walks out of his apartment building, ignoring his desperate calls. “Come on, Y/N. Aunt May asked me to invite you for tonight’s dinner. Happy just got back and he really wants to meet you. Can you at least drop by and just say hi? And then you can go to whatever night out you have with _MJ_.” Peter manages to grasp her wrists, turning her around and giving her his best puppy eyes.

Y/N lets out a tired sigh before caressing Peter’s left cheek and giving him an apologetic smile. “I would really like to meet Happy too but tonight is just not a good timing, Peter. Mj and I never miss out on our—” Y/N stops talking when she notices Peter rolling his eyes at the mention on MJ.

Peter’s eyes widened in shock when he realized why her words suddenly came to a halt.

“ _Did you just roll your eyes at me?_ ” Y/N’s voice was scornful as she let go of Peter’s face and pulled her other hand out of his grip.

“I’m so—” he tries to apologize but this time, he was the one getting cut off by her actions. She swiftly fishes her phone out of her back pocket before placing it against her ear, ignoring Peter’s attempts at apologizing.

Peter’s ears perked up at the name rolling out of her lips. “Hello, Mj? I’ll have to cancel our plans for tonight. _Something came up._ ” his heart pounded out of his chest as she hung her phone up before putting it back in her pocket.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to cancel your—” he was once again cut off by her.

“I’ll see you tonight” her tone was dismissive and Peter didn’t have a chance to say something because he’s too afraid to get even more on her nerves and because of the fact that she was already walking away.

* * *

Peter was on edge when he got to his Aunt May’s house. He texted Y/N that he would be picking her up before seven but she only responded with ‘ _no need_ ’. He knew he disappointed her with that simple eye roll and he should’ve known better. He was so disrespectful and now, he couldn’t handle the anticipation he was feeling for your arrival. If you were even going to show up, that is. He will a hundred percent understand if you decided to bail.

He watched as Aunt May prepared dinner as Happy distracted her by making jokes here and there. He would’ve smiled at the scene he was seeing but the thoughts of him disappointing you were eating him up. His worries were suspended when he heard the doorbell ring and he rushed to open the door, revealing you.

He thanked every god there is when you sweetly smiled at him and he swore his heart stopped beating for a second there. He watched as May and Happy ran out of the kitchen to greet you, big smiles in their faces. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N! Peter couldn’t stop talking about you and I can see why.” Happy pats his shoulder and he could feel his face heat up at his comment.

When the older couple proceeded to fix the dining table, Y/N’s smile turned into a smirk as she looked at Peter. “ _Even Happy knows how you just love running that little mouth of yours_ ” Y/N whispers in Peter’s ear, making him shiver at the sultriness of her voice.

Peter stood frozen when she kissed the corner of his mouth before hopping towards the dining table when May called for them, telling them that dinner is ready.

It took a while for Peter to join them in the kitchen but when he did, he went to sit on the only available chair which is beside you. May and Happy were seated across the table and were too busy bombarding you with questions.

“How’s Peter treating you, Y/N? I hope he’s treating you well.” Happy gives Peter a faux stern expression.

Y/N gives Happy a nice smile before nodding her head. “Of course! _We treat each other really well_.” A hand suddenly grasps Peter’s thigh, sliding up to his crotch which made him jump on his seat.

Everyone turned to look at him with questioning looks. “Baby, are you okay?” Y/N gives him a concerned look before rubbing his crotch again. Peter watches Happy and his Aunt May look at Y/N with such fondness that he couldn’t help but nod at you, trying his best to ignore his cock that’s starting to grow harder and harder under your touch.

Everyone resumed eating and Peter took that as his chance to whisper something to you.

“What are you doing?” His voice was breathless, causing you to smirk at him before leaning towards his ear, “You wanted me so bad to come to this dinner, baby. _Now be a good boy and take whatever I have coming your way_.” and with that, your hand finds it’s way inside his pants, squeezing his cock just a little bit before running your thumb on the slit.

Peter took a spoonful of mashed potatoes so it could mask the moans that were coming out of his mouth. You continued to chat with Happy, laughing here and there whilst jerking him off.

Peter’s eyes almost bulged out when you leaned your head towards his lap before licking and sucking on the tip of his cock.

You came back up with a smile, continuing on eating your pasta as if you didn’t just suck his cock in front of his guardians.

Peter’s breath hitched when you sped up, chasing his cum and in a few seconds, he was putty under your touch. Streaks of his cum land on your hand and you were nice enough to jerk him off through his orgasm.

Peter watched with wide eyes as you pulled your hand out from his pants and licked them in front of everyone. Noone seemed to know but him and it made his face heat up. He bit his bottom lip as he watched you lick his cum off your hand.

You turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow before leaning down to his ear. “You’ve been such a good boy, Peter. Keep biting that lip and you’ll find yourself sucking on something else tonight.”


	2. good boy pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: peter and reader are of age, public blowjob, overstimulation kind of, d/s relationship, don’t read if you’re not into it, not proofread

After the dinner, Peter was a mess, and to make matters worse, Y/N wasn’t acknowledging him. It’s as if he’s invisible to her and it’s making him lose his mind. When they got into the elevator, Peter was about to press the button for the ground floor but Y/N pressed the one for the underground parking lot.

“We’re taking my car” Y/N’s voice was stern and dismissive, leaving no room for Peter’s response. Peter was thankful that she was finally acknowledging him but her coldness wasn’t really helping his palpitating heart. (both from his earlier ejaculation under the table and from nervousness due to her dismissive behavior)

When the elevator door opened, Peter waited for her to step out but she remained in her position. He turned to look at her and he was greeted by empty eyes which made him gulp in anticipation. She nodded at him to start walking and so he did.

Peter scanned the silent parking lot and spotted Y/N’s car at the far end of the lot. He started walking towards her car, hearing her footsteps following behind him.

When they were just three steps away from her car, Peter let out a sigh before turning around and touching her arms. “I—” Peter’s eyes widened in shock when she slapped his hands away and fisted his collar before pushing him until his back was against the side of her car.

She leans up to his face, eyes glaring at him while Peter fights an internal battle with himself because his cock is starting to feel lively again.

Peter’s hands went to grab hers that was fisting his shirt but she pushed him harder against the car and he let her. “ _You don’t get to touch me tonight, Peter_ ” she leans in closer to take his bottom lip between her teeth before tugging on it. Peter became flustered at the action and let out a quiet whimper.

Y/N lets Peter go before stepping back and watching him with an amused smirk. She tilts her head before chuckling. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she takes a step forward before palming his cock through his pants, grinning when she feels him shiver under her touch. “Geez… How can you be this hard already when I just fucked you under the table not even a few minutes ago?” her tone was mocking him and it only made his cheeks and ears grow a tint of red.

“Don’t be rude, baby. Answer my question.” she squeezes him through his pants and he lets out another whimper. “Who’s making you this hard?” she leans into his face to press a soft kiss on his lips before moving over to his ear, sucking on the space under it. “Y-you are.” Peter stutters, biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

“Hmm?” she hums against his ear, asking him to make his words clearer.

“You are. You’re making me hard, Y/N” Peter lets out a gasp when she abruptly opens his pants before shoving them down. Peter watches her as she rubs him through his briefs, continuing on biting his lower lip.

Y/N kisses him hungrily, tongue brushing the roof of his mouth before sucking on his bottom lip and pulling away. “Don’t bite your lips, baby. Only I am allowed to do that” Peter watches her as she pulls his briefs down, his head tilting backward when she licked the slit on the top of his cock.

Peter was breathing heavily when she started twirling her tongue around his girth, never going lower than that. Peter can feel that he was about to cum just from her sucking on his tip and he was doing his best to stop himself from cumming. She must have noticed because she hummed around his cock, sending vibrations to his cock and making him groan in pleasure. “Don’t hold back” she whispers before going back to sucking his tip.

Peter obeys her and not a few seconds later, he cums inside her mouth. He watches her as she easily swallows every drop but then his eyes widened in terror when she started sucking again, going deeper this time around. His hands went to grasp her head but she pulled away from his cock before glaring at her. “What did I say about not touching me?” she hisses. Peter drops his hands and moans out loud when she gags around his cock when it hits the back of her throat.

“Oh god,” Peter’s eyes were shut tightly when she continued gagging on his cock as he continued to hit the back of her throat again and again. Peter was about to cum again and she encouraged him by playing with his balls and squeezing them teasingly.

Not soon after that, Peter cums in her mouth once again and she drank it up like last time. Peter was gasping for breath, his back leaning against the car for support while she pulled his briefs and pants up.

She helped him get into the passenger’s seat before walking to the driver’s side and getting in. She watches him with a smile when she sees him catching up on his breath.

“I hope you’re not tired yet. I wanna see how long your peter tingle can last” she chuckles when she watches his eyes widened in horror before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.


End file.
